Within Love and Hate
by CrescentFlame
Summary: Next Generation of the Nurarihyon no Mago world, which includes; romance, rivals, and awkward moments, between the sexes. Pairings will be revealed in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of any of this! Except the OCs and plot, of course.**

**Summary: Next Generation of the Nurarihyon no Mago world, which includes; romance, rivals, and awkward moments, between the sexes. Pairings will be revealed in the story.**

* * *

Ryuu Keikain, a cute nine year-old boy with short black hair, steel grey eyes, and fair skin was heading home when he heard crying. He wore a navy blue yukata and traditional Japanese sandals. He turned to the side to see a figure in the shadows. He walked towards in caution. His eyes widen when he reached the figure.

It was a little girl, about five years-old with long chocolate brown hair that framed her face and pale skin. She wore a pink kimono with sakura patterns on it. Ryuu blushed slightly at her, thinking, 'S-S-So beautiful.'

She looked up with her large light brown eyes, which had tears flowing from them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down to her level. She didn't reply. Ryuu sighed and began to stand, when she grabbed the sleeve of his yukata. He turned back down to look at her.

"Obaa-san," She said, "I can't find her."

"You lost your grandmother?" He asked and she nodded.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, then said with a soft smile, "Why don't we find her."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and she nodded. Ryuu held her hand as they walked through the park, searching for the girl's mother.

"Sakura-chan!" A woman's voice called.

"Obaa-san!" The girl smiled, turning around to see youthful woman with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow kimono.

"Sakura-chan." She smiled, as she ran up to her granddaughter, "Who's this?"

"Um..." The girl, Sakura, said.

"Ryuu," He said, "My name's Ryuu."

"Nice to meet you, Ryuu." The woman smiled, "Were you helping my little granddaughter find me?"

Ryuu nodded.

"Well, thank you very much." She said with a kind smile.

"Yes, thank you very much, Ryuu-kun!" Sakura smiled happily.

"No problem, Sakura." Ryuu smiled softly.

"Sakura," The woman said, "We best hurry home, your father will probably send a search party out looking for us."

"Okay, Obaa-san!" Sakura smiled, "Good-bye, Ryuu-kun! Hope we meet again!"

Ryuu smiled as he watched the two beauties walk off.

"Sakura's her name, eh." He whispered, "It's a fitting name, for she is as beautiful, if not more beautiful, than any cherry blossom known to man."

* * *

~Seven Years Later~

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" A male voice sang as Sakura Nura walked into her classroom at Ukiyoe Middle School. Sakura turned towards the voice to see a boy with wavy dark brown hair and a mischievous smile running towards her, his arm stretch out wide. He leaped towards her, only to get punched onto the floor by Shu Hihi. Shu was an extremely tall boy with chin length shaggy black hair with vivid red streaks in it, pale skin, and hazel eyes. He wore the Ukiyoe Middle School's boy's uniform. Following behind him was Mizore Oikawa, a cute girl with long icy blue and black hair with two wavy horizontal black lines on either side of her head, large mint green eyes, and pale skin. She wore the Ukiyoe Middle School's girl's uniform, along with Sakura, only she wore a long white scarf around her neck.

"Nice save, Shu-kun." Mizore said cheerfully, giving the extremely tall boy two thumbs up.

Sakura just laughed nervously, then said, "Come on, Shu-kun, Mizore-chan, let's get to class."

The two nodded and followed Sakura to class.

_Hello, my name is Sakura Nura, I'm the fourth heir to the Nura Clan and the first female heir to the Nura Clan in history. With me is Shu Hihi, an ape yokai, who, as you can see, is very tall and quite protective of me. (Sakura)_

_You are my closet friend, aren't you? (Shu)_

_That is true. And I also have Mizore, the Yuki-Onna. (Sakura)_

_Hello! I'm Mizore! And I'm ready to serve! (Mizore)_

_That just sounded weird, Mizore. (Shu)_

_Oh! Who asked you, Shu! (Mizore)_

* * *

"Ryuu-kun!" A gentle woman's voice said cheerfully as she slip open her son's bedroom door, "Rise and shine, or you'll be late for school!"

"Okaa-san!" He growled, "Why must you always interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a great dream!?"

"Sorry, Ryuu-kun," She smiled, "But you have to go to school."

Ryuu sighed.

"It was about that girl you met in the park eight years ago," His mother asked, "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Ryuu sighed, "Sakura."

"Beautiful name."

"Almost as beautiful as her."

"You sound just like your father, when he and I first met." Ryuu's mother giggled.

Ryuu's eyes went wide as he turned to his mother, who was already at the door.

"Otou-san wa-!?"

"I'll explain everything once come home from school today~" Ryuu's mother sang as she closed the door and walked down the hallway to wake her husband, or at least try.

Ryuu blinked a bit, before getting up to get dressed for school.

* * *

**That's it! I know it's a little too short for me, but hey, I tried. I hope you all like it, after all it's one of the very extremely few next generation fanfics here. Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of any of this! Except some of the OCs and plot! Now please, enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Ryuu-kun!" A group cheerful and fangirlish female voices shouted as Ryuu walked through his high school's front gates.

The sixteen year-old Onmyoji simply sighed as he continued towards the building.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" A shy male voice said from behind the young Nura heiress causing to turn around to see a thirteen year-old boy with short brown hair and blue eyes with a nervous look on his fair-skinned face. He wore the Ukiyoe Junior High School's boy's uniform.

"Hello, Kenji-kun." Sakura smiled softly, causing the boy to blush madly.

'S-Sh-She's smiling,' He thought nervously, 'At me! I must remain conscious, if I'm to prove to her that I'm worthy of her.'

"I was wondering," Kenji said, "W-W-W-Would y-y-you li-"

"Sakura-san!" Shu shouted, "Can you help me with something?!"

"Sure thing, Shu-kun!" Sakura replied, "I have to go help Shu, Kenji!"

She stood and rushed over towards the extremely tall ape-yokai, leaving Kenji alone.

"I almost got it out," He whispered, "Then _he_ had to interrupt."

* * *

"Ryuu?" A brunette teenage boy said, "Why haven't ya' got a girlfriend?"

"Because I'm not interested in the girls here." Ryuu replied staring out one of his classroom's windows.

"Then get a boyfriend." The brunette replied.

"I'm not gay."

"Ya' sure," The brunette asked, "Because with the treatment you give the girls here, I honestly think you may be gay."

"Shinji," Ryuu growled, "I'm not interested in guys, so get all those dirty thoughts of me out of that perverted head of your's."

"Okay, okay, okay," Shinji pouted, "It's just that you've never shown any interest in your fangirls, so I figured th-"

"Shinji," Ryuu sighed, catching the homosexual boy's attention, "If you must know why that is, then I'll tell you."

Shinji's eyes filled with great interest.

"There is a girl," Ryuu said, "She's always been in my dreams, ever since the day I met her in the park."

Shinji stared in awe as Ryuu's face turned from an annoyed look to a soft, slightly sad look.

"However," Ryuu sighed, "I haven't seen her in seven years,"

"Seven years!?" Shinji's jaw dropped.

"I don't even know if she still remembers me, but," Ryuu said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke, "She will always be my first and only love, I will wait for her, no matter how long it takes."

"You do realize she's probably not only forgotten you, but has already moved on and is with another man, right?"

"That's why I've devised a plan to win her," Ryuu smirked mischievously, "Okaa-san helped me with it. That way she'll end up with me. She's mine and mine alone."

Shinji stepped back a bit, "That was creepy, Ryuu."

"Sorry," Ryuu said, "I just can't stand the idea of losing her to someone else."

"You need to relax, Ryuu." Shinji sighed.

"Ryuu-kun!" A cheerful female voice said as a girl with long white hair hugged Ryuu from behind, "I was wondering where you were!"

"Hello, Akika," Ryuu said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why'd you leave the house without me?"

"Does he honestly have to answer that?" Shinji whispered, only to earn a glare from Akika, which scared him into running off and saying, "You're on your own, Ryuu!"

Akika's facial expression turned into that of a fangirl's as she said, "What were you and Shinji talking about?"

"None of your business, Akika." Ryuu growled as he stood, causing Akika to release him from her embrace, and then grabbed his bag to say, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head home."

"Wait for me, Ryuu-kun!" Akika shouted, but Ryuu ignored her, running out of the building as soon as he was out of her sight.

* * *

"Sakura-sama!" Mizore said as she, Shu, and Sakura walked down the streets of Ukiyoe Town, "I've been wondering this for awhile now."

"Wondering what, Mizore-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Do you like Kenji-kun?"

"Kenji?" Sakura said, "No. Why you ask?"

"Because," Mizore smirked, "He liiiiiikes you!"

"Huh!?" Sakura blushed.

"She's right, ya know." Shu agreed.

"I guess I best apologize to him then." Sakura sighed.

"Apologize?" Shu and Mizore questioned.

"Yes," Sakura said, a slightly saddened look appearing on her gorgeous face, "because I'm already taken,"

"What!?" They two shouted in complete and total shock.

"It was seven years ago, when I met him," Sakura smiled a soft, slightly sad smile, "He was so kind to me, I can't forget him. I just can't. For he's haunted my dreams for as long as I can remember, even before I met him."

"Sakura-sama?" Mizore said, a look of concern appearing on both her and Shu's faces.

"Ryuu!" A bunch of girl squealed in a fangirlish tone, catching Sakura's attention. She turned her attention towards the High School they were across the street from, thinking, 'It couldn't be, it just couldn't!'

As she watched the crowd of high school girls gathered around one central point, she felt this strange feeling inside of her and a voice whispered softly, telling to go over there. Sakura place her closed hand over her heart, looked down at the ground, then back up, looked both ways to see no cars coming, then crossed the street, running straight towards the high school.

"Sakura-sama/Sakura-san!" Mizore and Shu both shouted in confusion as they watch the heiress run towards Ukiyoe High School.

She stopped as soon as she reached the other side. She walked towards the crowd, eventually bumping into someone, causing her to land on her butt.

"Are you okay?" A slightly familiar male voice said to her. She looked up to see an older version of the boy she longed to see.

"R-R-Ryuu-kun?" Sakura stuttered.

The teenage boy's own eyes widened as she looked up and he breathed, "Sakura?"

* * *

**That's it for chapter two! I think it's going well, no? Tell me what ya' think! Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night, whatever time of day you're reading this. And thanks for reading my story! XD**


End file.
